


Sound Of Silence

by Amabsis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: But it’s not really important to the story, Tumblr Prompt, everyone is ooc, space obsession au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amabsis/pseuds/Amabsis
Summary: Prompt: Danny can't talk for whatever reason and has to attempt to communicate in increasingly ridiculous ways. Sam and Tucker sometimes/usually know what he's trying to say but will purposely incorrectly interpret him for the laughs and memes.Yea, so I gave them a physic link so they know EXACTLY, what he’s thinking, but they’re still not going to make things easier for him.*Updates about every 2 weeks, but no promises*
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson & Tucker Foley
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077185
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. The Silencing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darkness my old friiieeend........
> 
> Btw, how do you use italics on here?

_“I hate you both,”_ Danny thought as he sat next to his 2 best friends, arms crossed. They had just told the music teacher, Ms. Katherine, that he would love to be a part of this year’s talent show. She had come in asking for volunteers, and was absolutely ecstatic when someone new stepped up. She had left the cafeteria with a smile, while Danny had entered with a frown and a glare towards his two “friends”.

His parents had actually decided to start coming up with less painful inventions. He’s not sure exactly what caused it, but hey, he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. Their latest creation, the Ghost Zipper, was apparently supposed to take away a ghost’s ability to speak. Danny immediately thought of using the new “weapon” on the box ghost, since he really doesn’t cause much destruction, he’s just really annoying.

He had snuck into the lab, making sure to not set off or touch anything, and saw the new charger laying down on one of the lab tables. There was a piece of it out, so Danny just snapped it back in place before picking up the invention. He was only going to borrow it to take care of the box ghost, and then immediately return it. Bantering with his enemies was one of the ways he got info on their plan, and he decided not to risk that yet.

The Shusher (as he was now calling it) was surprisingly also compactible, so he was able to easily slip it into his backpack before school. The beginning of his school day had gone surprisingly well worth no interruptions. He had managed to be somewhat responsive and even got a free period. However, the universe has something against Danny, so good things can’t last for long.

Right before lunch, his ghost sense went off, and he went to find who was causing trouble. Surprise, surprise, it was the annoying box ghost, pledging to wreak havoc with his cubed boxes of doom. But instead of being annoyed like usual, Danny felt excited and phased through his locker to retrieve his new favorite Fenton invention. He then transformed into his alter-ego and went to give the new Trap Shutter a test run.

“Beware! I am the box ghost! Here to-“

Danny immediately took aim and fired at the box ghost. Releasing a blue-whitish shot. His aim was perfect as it hit the box ghost straight on, making him flail back a bit. He then opened his mouth to try and retaliate but found that nothing came out. His facial expression turned to one of shock, as he tried to make any sort of sound, to no avail. He then tried signing what he wanted to say, making bold movements with his hands, but after seeing that Danny couldn’t understand him, decided it wasn’t worth it, and flew off.

“Bye, bye, Boxy. Thank you for the beautiful sound of silence.” Danny said, waving as his fallen foe retreated. He then went to return the weapon to his locker, but before he was able to phase it through, it started shaking and producing small volts of electricity. Danny’s first thought was “Drop it and make a run for it”, but he never got to do that because the invention decided it was just not having it today, and went haywire.

It was fizzing and sparking (all while remaining surprisingly quiet), and then, it just stopped. Danny breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was just a short malfunction, but boy was he wrong, because then the thing started firing shots! From the top, bottom, sides. You name it. Blue-white shots were being fired from it. And guess who coincidentally got hit by the first few? Our dear ol’ Danny Fenton.

He stumbled back a bit after being hit, and quickly re-adjusted himself. He dodged the rest of the shots being fired from the machine for a few seconds before it slowly died out and left a smoking pile of rubble on the hallway floor. Danny slowly approached it, making sure it was actually done, and not about to finish him off with some final special attack. When he deemed it safe, he picked it up and took a closer look at the damage.

 _“My parents are going to kill what’s left of me,”_ he said. Or thought he said, before he realized that the hallways were just as quiet as before. _“Wait, what’s happening? Hello?”_ he tried again, no sound reaching his ears. _“Oh no.”_


	2. Telepathic Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaacck! Let me know if I can fix anything in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little while, and a lot of looking up multiple versions of said, but I hope it's good. This will be my first finished multi-chapter fic, since I'm going to focus on this one and finish it before I go back to my old stories, then create new ones. One step at a time. I've gotten some sort of outline, so now it's just figuring out how to connect the dots and get from point A to point B. Anyway, this is mostly dialogue but I hope you like this new addition. 😄

Danny popped back into class, unnoticed, and acted as if he had never left. He laid down on his desk and tried listening to whatever his teacher was rambling so about, but was distracted by his own thoughts of “How am I going to explain this?” Apparently, Tucker, one of his best friends, caught on to the look of distraught on Danny’s face, and questioned him telepathically.

_“Dude, you okay?”_

Danny shot up instantly and looked towards Tucker, his face one of confusion and concern. Danny took a second before his face changed to one of remembrance, relaxing again and responding.

_“Yeah. I kinda forgot we could do this.”_

_“Like you forget you can phase through half the stuff that gets thrown at you?_ ” Tucker replied smugly, a playful smirk on his face.

 _“Shut up, Tuck.”_ Danny retorted, narrowing his eyes with a small pout. _“I maay have messed up with one of Mom and Dad’s new inventions, but that isn't important.”_

 _“Danny, why?”_ Tucker asked, trying to hold back a laugh. Danny just rolled his eyes as he continued. _“Did it do anything to you?”_

_“Well, it may have burned to a crisp right after I used it, and cut the ‘witty banter’ part out of my ghost fights.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“I can’t use my voice for the time being.”_

_“WHAT!?”_ Sam screeched through the telepathic connection. Both boys winced for a bit but were able to re-adjust themselves quickly.

 _“Heya Sam. How’s botany?”_ Danny asked, trying to sweep his slip up under the rug. Sam wasn’t having it however when she immediately replied, _“Not on my mind after hearing this. Now, what was going on with you and not being able to talk?”_

Danny sighed, knowing he wasn’t getting out of this one. _“Mom and Dad made a new weapon and left it in the lab. I tested it out but got shot by it or something. It still worked on the Box Ghost though. Won’t be hearing from him for a while.”_ Danny mused, smiling to himself.

 _“And then what happened?”_ Sam pried, not liking being left in the dark.

 _“ I took it back to my locker, and it decided to malfunction, I guess? One of the bullet things hit me, and basically, I haven’t been able to talk since. Well, either that, or I just can’t hear myself anymore, which would be weird.”_ Danny explained with a slight wince, knowing what was coming for him.

 _“Did it look ready to go when you first saw it?.”_ Sam inquired, raising an eyebrow from the other side of the hallway.

 _“Pretty much.”_ Danny shrugged, twirling a pencil in his hand. _“Although there was this one part that was hanging out, so I just snapped it into place before I “borrowed” it,”_ he elaborated, snapping and making quotation marks with his hands as he “spoke.”

The boys might’ve not been able to see it, but they definitely felt Sam facepalm herself at Danny’s response.

_“Why Danny, why?”_

_“I thought it would help!”_ he tried defending himself. Obviously, it didn't work.

_“You’re an idiot!”_

_“Noted.”_

_“Well, now I guess you'll be using your own weapons from now on in fights,”_ Tucker added, feeling a bit left out of the conversation.

 _“Ok,”_ Sam started, rubbing her eyebrows. _“I think I understand the situation now... But how are we going to explain Fenton and Phantom both -“_

“Danny!” Mr. Conner yelled, snapping Danny and Tucker out of their connection for the time being, and making them snap to attention and focus on the lesson again. “ I asked you a question. What is Boyle's law?”

 _“Shoot! What do I say? What can I say!?”_ Danny frantically thought.

 _“Don't worry bro. I got chu.”_ Tucker replied smoothly before raising his hand.

 _“Please don’t say that,”_ Danny responded, cringing at what his friend had just said.

“Yes, Tucker?” Mr. Conner asked after letting out a small sigh.

“Danny has a sore throat, so he’s been told to not use his voice too much today,” Tucker replied out loud.

 _“We are getting way too good at coming up with cover-ups.”_ Danny thought.

“Oh really now?” Mr. Conner challenged, raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t I see you two and Samantha talking in the hallways this morning?”

_“Nevermind then.”_

Tucker, who already had a good couple of replies planned out, smirked and retorted “Didn’t I see you try to, and fail, to flirt with Ms. Katherine? Which by the way dude, just ask her out like a normal person. She’s not the only one weirded out by your attempts.” He made a gagging face and the class shared a hushed giggle. Mr, Conner’s face turned red. With embarrassment? Anger? Probably both. But he let it go and continued with his lesson.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, with Danny only dozing off 5 times! He considered himself slightly lucky, and walked with Tucker to the cafeteria, where they met up with Sam. He knew he would have to eventually do something about his voice, but having his link with Tucker and Sam would definitely come in handy. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know how to italicize.  
> Edit: Nevermind. So. Many. Italics.  
> Edit 2: Wow. I passed 1k words. That must seem laughable to the big writers out there but we're taking baby steps. One day. (Writing in Comic Sans helps. I know it sounds ridiculous, but try it.)


	3. Mind Reading Maniacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last background chapter so everything from here on is going to be new stuff. We’re getting somewhere 🤷♀️ Also, the chapter title only really refers to a specific part of this chapter, so let me know if you have a suggestion for a better name. 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Proofreading? Proper grammar? Never heard of them.
> 
> Ok, new chapter! I’ve actually been able to get these out in time! There’s gonna be a few announcements in the end notes, so please read those if you decided to stick around 🙃.

The two teenage boys arrived at the cafeteria and sat down next to Sam, who already had her ultra vegan lunch, and had saved them a spot. They’d all started packing their lunches (or tried to) since the lunch lady incident, so they didn’t need to waste any more time in the endless thing that is the lunch-line.

“So….Danny’s gone mute.” Sam commented, taking a bite out of her avocado sandwich. 

“Yep” Tucker responded, popping the “p”.

 _“Pretty much,”_ Danny said through the link, nodding his head slightly while he drank a hot chocolate milkshake he got from Nasty Burger the other day (because ‘tis the season).

Sam sighed, muttering something under her breath before looking up at Danny and asking,“You know we’re never going to let you forget this, right?” she teased with a slight smirk on her face. 

“ _Yep,_ ” he replied, before realization struck him about what he had said. He then started coughing out some of his milkshake before blurting out, “ _Wait. What? Why? I mean, I know. I messed up. But doesn’t this happen like what, at least 3 times a month?_ ” 

“True, but this one is just sad. I mean, the weapon wasn’t even finished and you just swooped in and took it like nothing would go wrong. Hasn’t Murphy’s Law taught you anything?”

Tucker swiftly pulled out his PDA and messed with it before pressing a button , causing the following screechy audio to be heard; ” _When will you learn? When will you learn? That your actions have consequences!?”_

 _“Life just can’t be easy for me, can it?”_ Danny pouted, laying his head on the table.

“Not when you only have half of it left,” Tucker said, patting Danny’s head as he sulked. 

“ Well, I guess you’ll be more careful around your parents’ weapons from now on,” Sam letured, wagging her finger in Danny’s face just to rub salt in the wound.

“ _The thing literally had my name on it. What was I supposed to do? If it wasn’t burned up in ash I would show you. Fenton is literally put on everything we have_ ,” Danny mumbled from the table.

“Then we probably won’t be hearing any witty banter from Phantom in a while” Sam said while sipping her mango smoothie in the classic ‘it’s none of my business’ pose.

“Aww, that’s my favorite part!” Danny whined, raising his head from the table, with Tucker still patting his head while being lost somewhere in his PDA.

“I think you just annoy the ghosts.”

” _That’s why it’s my favorite_ ” Danny smirked.

“Maybe that will teach you about weapon safety” Sam added in.

“ _Safety rules didn’t save me before. Why start listening to them now?_ ” Danny defended, crossing his arms. 

The trio shared a couple moments of silence before Tucker looked up from his PDA and finally said, “Ya’ know? He’s not wrong.” They all chucked for a bit before settling back into their regular conversation. 

Lunch seemed to go well, but they only had peace for so long before the school bully, A-Lister, and head football player Dash Baxter came up to their table. Sam audibly groaned, and Tucker and Danny glanced at each other and shared a look before they both rolled their eyes. Danny just put his head right back down on the table. It’s been a long day, and frankly, he just wants to go home, fall asleep, and never wake up.

“Hey Fen-Toenail! What are you and your freaky friends doing today?” Dash jeered, trying to make himself look more intimidating by towering over them. However, little does he know, that only so much scares you after you’ve literally faced the dead so many times. Heck, one of the kids he was “bullying” was partially dead, and could completely wipe the floor with him without breaking a sweat.

Danny was considering himself both blessed and cursed at not being able to speak at the moment. On one hand, maybe him being quiet would make Dash just decide to leave. On the other, he couldn’t use any of the thousands of quips he had at the ready for him. Not that he would use them anyway. That would just make Dash even more mad and Danny couldn’t exactly fight back without it being suspicious. No, the quips shall be saved for the ghosts.

“Nothing that has to do with you Dash.” Sam growled, narrowing her eyes at the boy in front of them. He didn’t seem to have common sense, and decided to keep prying into their business. At this point, Danny thought that the ghosts had better insults than Dash, who only seemed to twist up his name more than the portal twisted his DNA, and he was just growing bored of his rambling on how he was better than them and they were nothing and yadda yadda, no thanks. 

Danny eventually found himself nodding off for a bit, and allowed himself to sleep for a bit, before a blue cold mist crept up his throat and out of his mouth. He let out a groan, which was surprisingly audible. Sam and Tucker turned their attention towards him and Dash noticed that they weren’t even listening to him anymore.

“Hey! I’m talking to you here so you better listen unless you want to be shoved into your locker again.” Dash threatened, but it wasn’t really threatening anymore. Or at all.

Danny, looking Dash directly in the eyes, gave Dash a ‘really? Does it look like I care?’ look, and said,“ _Like I haven’t seen the inside of my locker a thousand times already. I think you’re running out of ideas Dahsie. Is that why you’re not doing so well in creative writing?_ ”

As much as Danny had hoped that by some miracle the weapon’s effects would wear off, he only found himself mouthing the words while Sam and Tucker started snickering next to him. He then decided to stop messing around with the school bully , and go off to take care of the bigger threat. Dash, of course, was not happy with having his punching bag ignore him like he was nothing, and picked Danny up by the neck of his shirt. However, Danny used a bit of intangibility to slip out of his grasp for a split second, making it look like Dash had just lost his grip on Danny. He gave a small “innocent” wave before slowly walking off to complete his task.

“Wait! How?” Dash just stared with his mouth agape before centering his train of thought, and deciding to question the remainder of the group. “ Did he say something before? Did you guys hear what he said?” he asked, not even waiting for a response before continuing. “You guys must have some kinda telepathy or something. Suits you guys though. You’re weird enough as it is.” he chucked, walking off for a bit , before immediately blanching and turning back to the table where the bow duo sat at.

“Wait, does that mean you can read my mind?” he whispered. Danny hadn’t gotten too far by then, and was able to hear him. So he shared his newfound knowledge with his friends before leaving the cafeteria entirely. Sam and Tucker broke out their most obnoxious grins and began to tease him about his misconception.

“Yes, and we know everything you’ve ever thought. About everyone and everything.” Sam said eerily, waving her hands for the fun of it. 

“Shameful Dashiel. Cleanse yourself with soap and holy water.” Tucker tutted, pretending to shield himself from Dash like he carried a plague, leaving the bully red and ruining back to whatever table he came from.

“And good riddance,” Sam said with a smirk before returning to her conversation with Tucker. However, not even a moment later, the school’s music teacher, Ms. Katherine, walked into the cafeteria to announce the yearly talent show. Since she was fairly new to the school, the students didn’t pay much attention to her attempts to be heard by the wave of children that sat before her. Little did she know that two students were paying attention, and that she would have someone new join the talent show.

————————————

As Danny left the school, flying over the buildings of Amity, he thought of the pros and cons of his current circumstance. He knew that extra stealth would probably be his best advantage, but his bantering with his enemies usually either distracted them, or made them reveal whatever plan they had. Oh! And people might realize that all of a sudden, Fenton and Phantom have gone mute. That could also happen.

Not too far from the school, he heard some ectoblasts being fired and flew off to take care of whoever was causing trouble this time. He found Sulker blasting random cars and buildings, but surprisingly, not noticing him. He had to fly up to his face just to get his attention! Another con to add to the list I guess. 

“Ah, hello there ghost child. I’m glad to see that my distraction has attached you, and you have made my hunt easier by coming to me directly. As a thanks, I’ll let you choose where your pelt goes when I detach it from the rest of your body.” He said grinning a toothy smile.

“ _Yeah, No thank you_.” Danny thought, charging up an ectoblast to fire at the ‘greatest hunter in the ghost zone’. 

Sulker, of course, dodged it, and the two ghosts were off, fighting in the sky. A few people watched as the ghosts tangled mid-air, but they had dealt with this kind of thing for so long that it would be weird if ghost fights stopped happening. Now when fights started, a small amount of people watched from a safe distance, but the majority went on with their regular day.

“I noticed you haven’t spoken at all during my hunt? What's wrong, welp? Have you started giving up already?” Sulker said as he fired a shot at the younghalfa.

“ _No. I was just stupid, and now I have to put up with this._ ” Danny thought, summoning an ectoshield to protect himself from an oncoming blast, before dodging to the side and turning invisible. Sulker seemed to have lost him in the blast that he had just avoided, and Danny took this as his opportunity to end this fight and get back to class. He had been improving on his fight time, so it shouldn’t be too far past lunch.

While Sulker was still looking for his prey. Danny silently flew up to a building nearby where Sulber was floating, and tapped into his ice powers, his eyes flashing a bright blue. He focused for a bit before opening his eyes and seeing a cleanish-blue piano ice sculpture before him. He smirked before checking on Sulker, who was now almost directly under him. “ _Perfect_.”

He slowly started pushing the piano off the building until only a leg was still supported. He then looked down below one final time to check his aim. “I wish I could say ‘Look out below’ or something, but this will have to do.” With one final push, the beautiful ice piano plummeted from the building, right onto an unsuspecting hunter ghost. They both crashed into the ground, with the piano emitting a horrendous chord of notes before shattering into thousands of tiny pieces. 

Danny promptly floated down from the building, uncapping his Fenton thermos as he did so. When he reached the ground he came face to face with his opponent, and grinned, for (literal) lack of better terms.

“I’ll get you next time ghost child.” Sulker promised, laying on the ground. 

“ _Yeah, sure_.” Danny thought, rolling his eyes while sucking up the hunter into the thermos. He then prepared to take off and go back to school before he heard a booming voice.

“Hold it spook!” Jack Fenton, one of Amity Park’s ghost hunters and scientists bellowed. He pointed an ectogun towards the infamous ghost boy, ready to fire at a moments notice.

“ _Huh. Where’s Mom?_ ” Danny wondered, creating a easy escape plan in the back of his mind.

“Keep him still while I capture him!”

“ _There she is_.” he thought, spotting her with a thermos in hand coming up from behind his dad. He really had to make it back before next period. It’s not like his frequent disappearances were new to everyone, but that didn’t mean they were being taken as lightly as before. 

He decided the easiest course of action would be to just turn invisible and fly away, but he wasn’t sure if his parents had built anything that could spot out invisible ghosts yet. His second plan was a bit more complicated, but he could make it work. He focused for a bit and created a duplicate while turning invisible simultaneously to make it look like he had never left. He let his duplicate lead the Fentons on a wild goose chase while he made it back to school safely.

He had made it with a few minutes to spare before lunch had ended and considered himself somewhat lucky that the fight hadn’t gone in for as long as he thought it did. He located his table and caught up with his friends, who had the most mischievous grins on their faces, and knew something was up.

“ _What did you guys do?_ ” Danny asked cautiously, slightly narrowing his eyes.

Tucker looked around the cafeteria for a bit before spotting what he was looking for, and turning his attention to Danny. “I guess you’re about to find out dude.” he grinned , pointing behind him. Danny turned to see his old music teacher grinning at him with so many pearly whites he thought he would go blind.

“Hello Danny. It’s nice to see you again!” She greeted him politely. “ I haven’t heard from you since your freshman music classes, but I’m really glad that you’re interested in being in the school talent show! Your friends informed me while you were in the bathroom.” she added, gesturing towards Sam and Tucker, who both seemed to be stifling giggles, but went unnoticed by the teacher.

“Anyhoo, I just wanted to remind you that it’s right before the school year ends, on a Saturday. I’ll hand out the official information later on today. I just wanted to say thank you for joining and good luck!” She finished , the sincerity clear in her voice, before she strolled away.

Danny could only stand there silently, still trying to process what had just happened. When he did however, his gaze snapped towards his two friends. 

“ _I hate you both_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I can’t insult people for the life of me, so sorry if the whole interaction with Dash sounds weird. Also, I’m gonna have Danny be on the news from time to time, because the kid's a literal superhero! A dead one, sure. But can he be recorded? Yep (most of the time).
> 
> Announcements!:
> 
> 🎄Because I’ll be focusing on the Christmas Truce for a while, the next chapter may or may not be a little later than usual.  
> 🎄I have a link tree!: https://linktr.ee/Amabsis  
> 🎄Please feel free to leave a comment. I miss reading them 🥲. Even constructive criticism is fine.  
> 🎄Here’s my explanation for the physic link: Let’s just say that during the accident, Sam and Tucker got small shocks from the portal accident which both gave the 3 of them a stronger bond, but gave Sam and Tucker slightly ghostly traits as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I saw this in October and figured that if I’m going to be writing in my free time, might as well look at ideas. This hasn’t really been proofread, so if there are any errors, let me know.😅 I’m also working on adding more to It’s Rewind Time and redruM Run. So maybe there’ll be another chapter to those by the end of the month. 🤷♀️ (Edit: Nevermind)


End file.
